Reversed Temperance
by windxalchemist
Summary: I will follow you, even to the depths of hell. I'm not lying, not like those humans do... Kuroshitsuji fic, Ciel/Sebastian
1. Uncomely

**Title:** Uncomely  
**Author:** windxalchemist  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ciel, Sebastian, Ciel/Sebastian  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 80  
**Notes:** Yaoi. These are my first few Kuroshitsuji fics, so feedback would be highly appreciated.

* * *

His teeth drag across his pulse point, tongue maneuvering in ways that has his back arching towards the heavens; his face is contorted into unearthly pleasure.

Ciel fights back the uncomely moans from erupting in his throat. But then he touches him _there_, and suddenly he loses all semblance of control. His fingers claw at his skin, and his lips part to his choked moans (_"Se- sebas-"_). His eyes are unseeing as he feels himself descending further and further into hell.


	2. In Our Final Hour

**Title:** In Our Final Hour  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ciel, Sebastian, Ciel/Sebastian  
**Notes/Warnings:** Shounen-ai, don't like it then don't read it. As always, comments and feedback are so highly appreciated3 Thank you for reading.  
**Rating:** T+  
**Word Count:** 425

* * *

**51. glare / stare**

_Silence._

No words are spoken as they stare into each other's eyes. He knows that this is the last time that they will ever see each other.

He opens his mouth to speak but finds that he has nothing of any consequence to say. What could words possibly change now – _especially_ now?

The demon looks at him expectantly; he has never been one to be at a loss for words. Closing his mouth he lets a grin spread across his lips, just a phantom of what it once used to be. The game continues, long after its players have become weary of keeping up with such transparent façades.

"Sebastian," he prompts, nodding. He carefully unstrings his eye patch.

It is nothing but a gesture now, but his butler remains faithful until the end. He bends down on one knee, bowing his head low.

"Yes, my lord."

He plays his given part down to the "T."

"As promised-" he falters when he feels strong hands on his shoulders. Swallowing, he begins once more, "You have upheld your part of the contract. It is time that I do the same."

There is a sense of finality with these words, along with a feeling that he can't quite put a name to.

He refuses to acknowledge it as fear.

He does not fear. He does not regret. Most of all, he refuses to cry.

He gives the demon a short nod of affirmation; he doesn't trust his voice to speak.

And for that one last time, his butler reaches forward to properly tie his bow. He almost feels compelled to laugh. (_Ha! As if it even matters_). He doesn't. He merely watches him as they reenact the empty motions of their past life.

When his final task is at last complete, the demon looks up into his eyes. His crimson eyes smolder. The boy tenses when he delicately grabs his wrists. His eyes widen, just barely.

"Young master," he murmurs.

"Sebastian," he echoes.

He leans forward, and Ciel's eyelids fall halfway. He gingerly strokes his lower lip, a prelude to this final feast. Fingers thread into his hair and shudders course down his spine; his mouth is surprisingly warm when their lips meet. It starts out hesitantly, before he feels lips part against his own. All too quickly, it is slickened by unspoken desires and screams of promises left unfulfilled. Their fingers intertwine.

He gasps upon feeling a thumb wipe away the lone tear trailing down his cheek.

He closes his eyes.

And then there is no more.


	3. Blood Stains

**Title:** Blood Stains

**Characters/Pairings:** Ciel, Elizabeth, Sebastian, Ciel/Elizabeth, Ciel/Sebastian

**Rating: **NC-17

**Notes/etc:** Written for 07janina07 This one's not for the little kiddies XDD Not at all.

This is for my 26 prompts challenge. Come request something if you'd like~

* * *

The undulation of his hips creates mind-numbing sparks of pleasure that ignite in his loins and burn down to his toes. He moans, the tightness around him is unbearably delicious. Pale fingers intertwine as his movements become increasingly frantic.

There is someone, someone beneath him, nearly writhing with pleasure as well. His grunts reverberate throughout the room as he thrusts, once, twice, thrice, when…when…

(_"S-sebas…tian!"_)

…his world narrows in on only the mind blowing pleasure he feels. He rides out the remainder of his orgasm before collapsing against a pale, slender neck. He suddenly realizes the curve of a breast molding against his chest. Eyes widening, he looks up into…

…into green eyes.

He clambers back on all fours, until he is stopped by the footboard digging into his spine. He gapes, mouth unable to form an explanation. Her face is set in stone, and it is imprinted into his memory for eternity. It screams of one who has been betrayed; it screams of one who has been lied to, and of one who knew it all along.

"Lizzy, I-"

She climbs off the bed, and she bends down to reach for her nightgown and robe. He watches her dress in a horrified silence, trying desperately to grab at some sort of an excuse, a story, a lie. _Anything_.

"Elizabeth," he calls after her.

She walks towards his bedroom door and then turns to him. She wears a pained, forced smile.

"Goodbye, Ciel," she whispers, and with the click of the doorknob and a silent step, she leaves.

He jumps to his feet, cold sweat forming beads along his crown. He pulls on his robe hurriedly, running to catch up with her.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!"

He screams at the top of his lungs.

The grandfather clock strikes twelve.

His legs carry him to the main hall, where the pit-pat of his bare footsteps against the marble floor echoes.

There are no echoes that betray the arrival of his butler. He gives a bow, before politely addressing her, "Lady Elizabeth, if you wish to leave at this hour, I'm afraid that you must have-"

"I can walk there," she says curtly, disregarding his concerns.

She opens the door decisively and walks out; he knows that she will never walk through those doors again.

Ciel stands in the hallway, dumbstruck. Anger bubbles up within him. He feels his eye pulsating at the onslaught of rage.

"Damn it!" he swears as he rips off his eye patch, flinging it violently against the wall. He brings a hand to his throbbing temple. He can do nothing more than give a long, embittered sigh.

"Is there anything that I can do, young master?" the placid voice of his butler asks.

He turns around, heading for the stair case. "Send a carriage for her to go home. Make sure that she will be safe."

"And of her belongings?"

He climbs the stairs by twos, faster now. "I don't know. Send the damn trousseau back if you want!" he snarls, his rage swelling by the second.

Slamming his bedroom door shut, Ciel quickly lights his lamp. He stares at the bed sheets; he cannot even begin to grasp at the gravity of his actions. How utterly _stupid_ of him! Damn him and his lack of … _control_! His hands ball into trembling fists at the very thought of the repercussions of what he had just done.

He is joined by another, just moments later.

"Shall I wash out the stains?"

Closing his eyes, he shakes his head. "Dispose of them. I never wish to see them again."

Ciel knows; nothing can wash out the blood stains now.


	4. Reversed Temperance

These next few are for 11 Prompts at Livejournal. This one is the one which I based the fic title around. I personally like this one the best of my workss. It rings the truest to their dynamic, I feel.

Thanks for enjoying this fic. I'm getting lots of favorites and story alerts3 Thank you so much to all my readers :DD

* * *

**75. - Reversed Temperance (action without purpose)**

"Young master!"

Ciel feels an uncharacteristic warmth beneath the smooth silk of the glove that abruptly covers his eyes.

He protects him – _is_ protecting him!

Anger bubbles up inside of him at the very thought. He did not ask for such protection, the bastard!

"Sebastian, let g-!"

A hand snakes around his waist, poised to carry him away from the present carnage. He imagines that there is warmth and compassion as a voice murmurs into his ear, "This will not take long, young master." He thinks he feels it permeating through his body as he lets the butler wrap his coat around him.

How much more did this demon plan on giving him?


End file.
